Sun Kissed
by JBehrsGurl
Summary: This tale’s not about your average little rich girl, your token bad boy, your hunky boyfriend or even the dork next door. This is about The O.C. and how it’s done in this part of town…


Title: Sun Kissed  
  
Author: Me. JBehrsGurl  
  
E-Mail: swtlatinakisses@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Coupling: Not Sure Yet  
  
Summary: Summer's almost over and it's time to wake up.  
  
Author's Note: I don't know, this just came out and I had to post.  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my fantasies of Adam Brody.  
  
Prologue  
  
It's so obvious that he loves her, or at least that he has feeling for her. It's hard to tell with today's society. You know she likes him, and you know it drives her boyfriend crazy with jealousy. There's so much we know, but there's even MORE that we don't. This tale's not about your average little rich girl, your token bad boy, your hunky boyfriend or even the dork next door. This is about The O.C. and how it's done in this part of town.  
  
Part 1 : Deliverance  
  
Ryan Cohen. It had quite the ring to it if you said it over and over for say -the past 10 minutes? Or so Ryan thought, he had been happily content with lying on his back in the early morning sun. Despite the past week of hell, Ryan was hoping that a little relief was due anytime soon. The time had certainly come for one Seth Cohen, who was currently rewriting his 3rd draft of an e-mail waiting to be sent to the Pittsburgh native, Anna.  
  
Everything should be pretty damn good, Ryan thought to himself. But everything was not all good, for instance -the huge hole in his heart. He couldn't quite pin point his exact true feeling for Marissa Cooper. He liked her, that much was for sure. She was beautiful, smart, talented, and the first kindhearted person he met since leaving Chino. Just thinking about her made him tingle, she believed in him. As corny as it sounded, yet it was because of her that he was trying to change. Just think, she was the one to change the bad boy, she was the "girl." Only problem was that this girl was taken.  
  
What was it about Marissa Cooper that tilted his world upside down? Ryan continued to ponder on this all the way until the afternoon, when the sun became too hot to lay in. Ryan stood up and stretched his arms up into the air; his skin was toasty and tingling from the change temperature as he stepped back into the pool house. HIS pool house. A small smile crept its way up into his face.  
  
"Okay so I've been working on this for about uh. Five hours and I think I'm getting somewhere my friend." Seth burst through the doors excited.  
  
Ryan squinted oddly at him, "Five hours?" He asked skeptical.  
  
Seth blushed, "Well. Uh. Just shut up and listen alright?" Seth playfully shoved Ryan's shoulder, "Okay here goes." He cleared his throat, "Dear Anna, It's me -Seth Cohen. The guy who was your 'confident' date for the debut ball? How's it going? The waves treating you good? I hope you remember the little people here back in Newport! But if you don't than that's okay because I know how it is when you're sailing. It's like the whole world evaporates and it's just you and the boat-"  
  
"Seth." Ryan spoke aloud, ".that sounds great." He smiled. Not having the heart to admit he had sounded like a babbling geek. Seth was his friend, legally his brother. If he liked this girl there was no better advice than to be yourself.  
  
Seth beamed in acceptance, "Thanks man," He folded the letter into his back pocket, "So what happen between you and Marissa that night? She seemed pretty down man, I would be too if I found out my dad was a quote unquote thief." Seth used two fingers on each hand to emphasis his "quote."  
  
Ryan shrugged, not able to answer his questions, "I haven't seen her since that night." He admitted.  
  
- : + : -  
  
"Am I alone in here? . Am I alone in here?" Chevelle's lyrics filled the frilly room of Marissa Cooper. She'd been sulking for almost three days now, and she had every right to. Her father was labeled the town thief thanks to Holly's dad, and if as if that wasn't enough he had to cause a fight right in the middle of cotillion.  
  
"Well it's time to wake up, And separate feelings, That I keep falling into." Her stereo belted out. Marissa wanted to cry all over again, her dad. A thief? She shook her head answering herself. There had to be some kind of explanation, too bad no one in her house was speaking to each other.  
  
"Each seem like good reasons, That I feel a break down, I don't care if it shows up." Luke. Ryan. Luke. Ryan. Why her? What did she do to make these two boys want her so much? She loved Luke, he was all she knew. She liked Ryan, he was different, exciting. He was a ripple in Newport's straight arrow.  
  
"I'm praying this for you, 'Til it's answered I'll say." Ryan was a whole new world, he didn't play games. Marissa was used to games, used to having to play one way to get what she wanted. So how come she had no clue what to do now? She didn't even know for sure if he felt what she was feeling. Confusion, passion, interest.  
  
"Now it seems there's a choice, That began with a break." What about Luke? Did he still honestly love her? The answer was simple. Yes. That just made things harder to calculate. Harder to fix. Being with Luke so long, they had grown on each other. So tied together in a knot that was impossible to untangle, he would forever be in her life -and she knew it.  
  
"So today, Know that never again, Will I know you that way." Marissa's brooding mood had to be stopped before it took over her life. Ryan's life wasn't always so great; maybe he would know what to d-. No, staying away from Ryan right now was the best thing to do. No matter how badly she wanted to run down her stairs and keep going until she was in his pool house.  
  
Was she ready for such a bold move? No. But she was ready for something indeed, maybe changing her entire life style was what she needed. Clothes, cash, cars, parties. This was all she knew, but there was a whole other world out there -the REAL world.  
  
"Well it's time to wake up." Marissa smiled for the first time in two days. Waking up was exactly was she was going to do. 


End file.
